Blind Date (Flash Version
Reuben wipes some steam off his bathroom mirror, revealing pieces of bright red toilet paper on the neck of himself, apparently having cut himself while shaving. Next, we see him driving haphazardly on the road, hitting a mailbox, garbage cans, and a kitten, before coming to a stop at his destination. Though he overshoots his destination and crashes off screen, he still makes his way up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Amy answers the door, confused, while we shift to see Liftette sitting on her couch, apparently waiting to be picked up for a date. She sighs sadly, unaware of Reuben's error. Back at Amy's Treehouse, the oblivious Reuben holds up some flowers and a box of chocolates. Amy thinks for a second and then decides to go along with it. While Reuben drives, Amy happily munches on the chocolates & Feel sick, Reuben gave her. Up ahead in the road, we see anorange traffic cone and a semitruck parked so that it takes up both lanes of the road. Moses looks under the hood of the truck happily humming to himself, unaware that Reuben's car is approaching. Not seeing the obstacle in his path, Reuben runs over the Ice-cream cone and drives into Moses's butt, causing the truck's hood to fall shut on Moses & mades him fart, cutting him in half at the waist. Luckily for Reuben, his car was low enough that it only took the roof of his car off. Unfortunately for Amy, this caused the top of his scalp to get skinned off, leaving him in a vegetative state with his brain exposed. A Butterfly lands on Amy's Bow Tie and starts peeling her Ribbons, causing Amy to twitch. We now cut to a drive-in movie where Reuben's car is parked with its back to the film screen. The Butterfly keeps peeling Amy's ribbon bows, causing her again to twitch and sending popcorn flying from the bucket in his lap. Next, while at a fancy restaurant, the Butterfly's peeling makes Amy's legs twitch and rub up against one of Reuben's feet. Reuben mistakes this for a sign of affection and blushes. When leaving the restaurant, Reuben closes Amy's car door for her, accidentally catching her leg in the door. As Reuben drives off, Amy's foot is dragged on the road and is eventually torn off by friction. At this time, a second Lil Sis Butterfly lands on one of Amy's second bow. Elsewhere, on a cliff, a sports car pulses and bounces to the sound of disco music. Inside, Daisy is actually dancing, trying to seduce an obviously uncomfortable Shiftette. She creeps to the door while Daisy continues dancing. Daisy sees Shiftette and thinks she's playing hard to get. As She moves in to kiss her, she shrieks and sprays her with cupcake spray, then her eyes become intensely dry. Outside, Reuben drives his car to the cliff, as Shiftette teleports outside, unknowingly pushing Daisy over the edge, causing their car to explode. Reuben puts the car in park and places her arm around Amy, ready to have a good time. At that moment, one of the butterflys pulls out a piece of Amy's ribbon, causing her arm to fly up and slaps Reuben in the face. Back at Liftette & Shiftette's house, the forlorn raccoon sits next to a box of tissues and finishes a fifth bucket of ice cream. She perks up when she hears the doorbell ring and happily answers the door. She's confused, however, to see a sick Amy standing there, holding a sick flower, missing the top of her bows, and Reuben driving off in the background. The butterfly family happily stand over an baby butterfly in a nest made in Amy's bow. Before the episode ends, the egg begins to hatch called a baby butterfly.